Advent Journey: A Tale Of A Lalafell
by LadyYuina
Summary: Just a little something I've had swirling around inside my head...It's incomplete and quite short at the moment.


A/N: I wouldn't lump this into potential role-playing (as I have never done that in any MMO I've ever played), because I am simply thinking of it as a story of my character. I don't particularly want to act it out in-game. Every name used is fictional, concocted up entirely by me (before the launch of the game - I have a self-created list), so if someone's character name happens to be in here, it isn't that said person unless I state it as so.

**UPDATE (March 2013)**: Decided to rev this up again, revisions/changes abound, upon seeing the 'Lore' section being put on the forums. Made me miss this. Although I won't be following the game's lore to the bone (if at all), it was refreshing to get another taste of it. Fernehalwes is the man! XD

Also, I do apologize, because I tend to use Seekers of the Sun/Keepers of the Moon, and Sun Seekers/Moon Keepers, interchangeably. I find typing SotS and KotM every single time I mention them a chore, so I shortened it.

Also one other thing to note: the Lalafell's name I used here is not of my character's, but of another I did consider using near launch time. I don't feel it has as nice of a ring to it as my actual used one, but no matter! I did some thinking and decided I didn't want people to find out who's the one behind the writing. ^_^;

Advent Journey: Tale of a Lalafell  
By: LadyYuina

Dark, distraught eyes scanned across the vastness of the ocean. Dawn was soon nearing and the port aforementioned had yet to be sighted. Most likely mumbling to herself, this humble Lalafell was appalled at the thought of being lost. But alas, she wasn't well-known for having the patience of a saint, yet let alone a gentle beast lazing the day away grass-side.

"What is it?" A tall Elezen male approached her. All he could make of her was her soft tuft of weed-green hair. "You seem-"

"Angry? Mayhap a little, but I am most definitely annoyed." She turned to face the tall being. "Elfrid, has it not been nearly a month's worth of sailing we've done?"

"I believe so."

"Then why in Nophica's name have we not met the port's borders yet?"

"I am as worried as you. You are not the only one on board who thinks we might be lost."

"Limsa Lominsa - a rich capital for sea merchants and the sullying gulls alike. It reeks of fishiness already."

"The rest of us are as uneasy as you. Mia, do you think to use such a harsh manner of words?" Elfrid glanced to his right, and noticed the offended stare of a Miqo'te; her city of choice, as he recalls, is Limsa Lominsa. "Think of the ones who are onboard who are from there."

"Don't play me for an imbecile, Elfrid. I am aware of that fact."

"Then it'd be best if you heed his words, you tree-hugger." The said offended Miqo'te walked up to her, eyeing her down. "Limsa Lominsa may be the capital for most fishing industries in Eorzea, but make no mockery lest you're asking for trouble. It seems you tree-huggers are no different from the Elezen who roam those myriad caves, thinking they are far too superior to everyone else to lay way for equal ground."

Mia smirked as her hands rose to her hips. "Then I suppose you are making mockery of your own clansmen as well."

"Don't lump me together with those Moon Keepers! We have different values and are nothing alike!"

"Well, I suppose that's quite true, isn't it? Then, as if realizing something, the humble Lalafell began with, "Oh! Mind my manners!" A quaint bow followed her petite form. "Let me introduce myself. I am Mia Goodrich. My friend here is Elfrid Whiles. And what might your name be, Sun Seeker?"

"I'm Kharina. Kharina Rizem, and am a proud member of the Rose Clan."

"I see, I see. So it is true you Sun Seekers actually break down into smaller divisions?"

"In Limsa Lominsa, we have. We Seekers of the Sun are much more individualistic and when certain things cannot be settled, we break into divisions much like you say."

"How interesting . . ." Mia proceeded to pull out a small notebook and pen. "I've to note this onto paper. It will help me to better understand."

"She's a self-proclaimed historian of sorts," Elfrid explained, saving Mia the trouble of having to do so herself. "I've been with her since childhood. She was always the more knowledge savvy of us two."

"Perhaps some things are not as— "

The Lalafell's quibble was cut short when the sudden sound of a horn could be heard, and following it was a hearty, "land ho! We've reached Limsa Lominsa's eastern dock! Prepare to cut speed and have the anchor ready!"

"About time, I'd say! The roughness of the sea was starting to get to me!"

A fourth adventurer joined the trio. He yawned and lazily stretched in a cat-like manner. Mia appeared to be somewhat awestruck and couldn't help but stare. It was not so much that she had not heard of them, but rather she never saw one in the actual flesh. He had beautiful golden-charred skin, two exquisitely green and brown eyes with sliver-thin pupils, followed up with snow-white hair, ears, and tail. In any form, way, or another he looked just as gorgeous as Kharina did.

"Dockett! What are you doing here!" exclaimed the now surprised Sun Seeker.

"I had gone out on a journey of my own. Now I'm heading back. Listen, you won't believe all the incredibly beastly monsters I've seen out in the fields. I even happened upon a pack of Spriggans, and had to run away because they were all hurdling rocks at me. But it was quite an eye-opening experience."

"That's beyond the point, Dockett!"

"Heh, I suppose Mum and Pop will be furious with me . . . But seriously, sis, I was on this boat for an entire month with you and you hadn't noticed. You've given me quite the hoot."

SMACK!

Kharina gave him a smarting reminder.

"Yow, Kharina, what was that for!"

"It is tradition! You've gone against it! As a male and at your age you are to remain at home at all times!"

"That's exactly why I went out on my own! Why do mainly you female lot get to have all the fame and glory! I won't settle for it and be like Pop who sits around all day! What fun is that?"

At this particular point Mia thought it only proper she spoke up. Being a spectator had its kicks, but she was now itching to speak to the young Miqo'te. Curiosity wasn't her middle name but it might as well have been.

"What an intriguing fellow you are," said Mia. "How old are you, might I ask?"

He looked down towards her. "I am of thirteen years, Seeker of the Sun."

Mia smiled. "You're quite a young one, eh?" She recalled being rebellious herself at around that tender age.

"_No, no, no! Preposterous!" An angry Lalafell rose from his seat, eyes ablaze. "Mia, I forbid you to go!"_

"_Why are you so against my leaving, Father? I'm of the seasoned age to go adventuring. Rest assured, as long as Elfrid is with me, no harm will come my way."_

"_That's not the point! You are being narrow-minded, my child!"_

"_How is it not the point? Many others have left here and have returned unscathed! They even have amazing stories to tell!" Mia smiled at the mere thought of herself doing the same thing. "Going to the ends of the world! Exploring! Defeating creatures in deep forests, dark caves, and so much more! Oh, just mentioning it is getting me all excited!"_

"_Mia!"_

"_I won't heed to you, Father. Not this time. I have decided and a grand adventure awaits me."_

The memory fizzled to nothingness when she had the thought to snap back to the present.

"So," she began, "I've heard aplenty that not many males are born to your clansmen?"

When it looked like Dockett was about to make an interjection, Kharina quickly shoveled him aside. "Please excuse us." The two then disappeared below deck, leaving Mia, Elfrid, and a few other adventurers above deck alone. Whispers immediately broke out among them.

"Well, that was rather interesting."

"In what way? All I could make of it was a whiny child," Elfrid summarized.

"Not just that - we had the opportunity to see a male Miqo'te firsthand! I'd never thought for them to be so beautiful in appearance!"

Elfrid sighed. "What knowledge does not hit your tongue without you going at it?"

"Surely, you jest. I am nothing more than a humble Plainsfolk Lalafell. We are the humble bumpkins, are we not?"

"You, not so much . . ."

Mia let out a giddy laugh as she yet again pulled out her notebook and trusty pen. "The male Miqo'te are quite the reclusive beings, so much more than the Duskwight Elezens are."

"I can understand that, Mia, but it would not do you any good to be exploiting every possible way to garner information. If Kharina was any indication, you should realize it must be something solely for the Seekers of the Sun to know."

"I know my limits."

"Contrary to that, I believe you don't."

"You twit. Elfrid, you grate on my nerves one too many times; I've seem to lost count by now."

"And you, turnip, likewise do the same towards me."

"Tur-" Mia could feel herself losing her cool. She usually did not argue with her friend, but there were times when she simply could not tolerate his very existence. "You know what, I think I'm going to go below deck," she hurriedly stashed away her precious notebook and pen, "and get something to drink to settle my nerves."

"I'll come with."

"No. You stay here." Elfrid showed her a worried expression. "Don't worry. I'm clever enough to know when I am not welcomed. Kharina would have my head, I'm sure, if I were to approach her brother."

Below deck it quickly became apparent everyone perhaps now knew of the presence of a male Miqo'te onboard, for there were a flock of females (particularly Hyurs) huddled near a hooded figure. Mia did glance towards the general direction, but did not heed to it and instead opted for the bar.

"Milk again, Miss Mia?" the tender asked. He was also a Wildwood Elezen much like Elfrid, but he was obviously more easy-going.

"Yes, please. Add a bit more chocolate essence too."

"I assume you've heard about "him" already?" the tender asked as he poured milk into a glass. Mia nodded. "I'll admit I was a bit taken aback at the sudden discovery, but I can say I feel sorry for the child. He's being put on display."

"I don't think he's doing it on purpose. It's because of how the Seekers of the Sun and the Keepers of the Moon live that makes everyone curious. I've associated myself to some of the Moon Keepers in the past, and while some were sociable, there were also ones who wanted little to do with the likes of me. They claimed the Dunesfolk took something from them. Silly of them to lump me together with them when us Plainsfolk are much more outgoing and friendly. I never did get down to the details of it. Mayhap you know?"

"This was mentioned in the 'Lore of Luna'. The Dunesfolk had supposedly taken a very treasured item the Moon Keepers associated as sacred. It erupted into a war between the two clansmen, and though much of this strife has dwindled within the past few generations, it's apparent there are still some who cling to that vengeful way of thinking."

"Lore of Luna. Interestingly enough I've never heard of it. Gridania's library doesn't house any sort of document referring to it either."

This most certainly stirred up a burning interest in Mia to find out more about the Dunesfolk. Although she be considered their kin, they, just as any of the other clansmen of their own kind differed by a whole margin. However, the setting and time did not permit this knowledge hungry Lalafell to gather anything further.

"That may be because you had yet to be bloomed into Eorzea. Even during your cradle years most have sworn to not openly speak about it; the Moon Keepers are rather sensitive about the topic, as I've been told."

"Ahahaha, you're making me question how old you are now! I always thought you were around 200!"

"Oh, you're much too kind. I'm a few hundred years yonder."

A loud splash could be heard, and this signaled the anchor had been released. A few moments later someone entered the deck's hub, announcing their arrival.

Mia hopped off her chair. "I'd best get going. I'll see you around sometime, Killan."

"Yes, the same to you, Mia. Take care."

xxx

"So this is what their harbor looks like. I was thinking it would be a little less . . ."

"Clean?" Elfrid looked this way and that, also pretty much enraptured with everything.

"Yes. You are very good. It is as if you can read my mind."

"I spend enough time with you to pick up on certain things. Your choice of words never did flatter me."

The deck was bustling with sweaty Roegadyn whom were heaving boxes atop their shoulders, and of female Miqo'te idling to the side ogling and pointing, whispering ever so often. The air most definitely reeked of fish and guts, but the still too pristine stone flooring was unsettling to one such as Mia. Even as a child she was told horrific tales of pirates, loot, betrayal, and worst of all, sea battles fought atop large ships.

However, yonder Limsa Lominsa's ship deck she could make out a market area lined with merchants and their stalls. She had a mind to head there straight away to avoid all the current commotion, but just as she was about to take a step, someone walked into her and nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Watch it," someone begrudgingly said. "Can't you see we're workin' here? Move out of my way."

"Well, if I never!" Mia huffed. She angrily stared at the back of a hulk of a Roegadyn as he continued on his way. "These Lominsans are rather rude, don't you think!"

"Is it your first time here?" A surprisingly fair-skinned Dunesfolk approached the pair. He had a satchel in one hand and a bottle of some vile concoction in the other. "If you'd like, I can show you around, but before that please do move out of the way. The Roegadyn are hard at work."

"Somehow," Mia gingerly rubbed at her chin, "I came to the conclusion you folks would have a sort of accent. I mean, living near the sea and such."

She hadn't given it much thought and had assumed textbooks alone were sufficient enough to teach her about Eorzea.

"I'm terribly sorry to cut our conversation short, but would you be so kind as to show us to a nearby resting area?" Elfrid asked. "We just got off of the ship, and would like some time to freshen up."

**WIP (Work in Progress...)** Also expect possible changes to what you already see written here.

I'm still alive and kicking and like this game a lot. Played at launch till the servers went offline for good at the end of October. I'll be playing ARR for sure, too! ;D


End file.
